According to the prior art, such a method is divided into a speech recognition mode and a training mode. In the speech recognition mode, voice utterances of the user are detected whereupon a command assigned to the voice utterance is found in a database if the voice utterance exhibits sufficient correspondence with a voice utterance which belongs to the command and was recorded and stored at an earlier time. In the speech recognition mode, a new assignment between a new voice utterance and a new command is not possible. Instead, these processes take place in the training mode in which the user utters voice utterances and assigns a command to each individual voice utterance after it has been recorded. The assignment obtained is stored in the database. Assigned commands can be, for example, dialing processes for subscribers to a communication network or voice control commands.
The method according to the prior art has the disadvantage that the training of new commands is complicated inasmuch as it is necessary for the user to actively switch from the speech recognition mode to the training mode every time. This also has a negative effect on the market acceptance of speech recognition systems.
On the basis of this, the present disclosure seeks to specify a speaker-dependent speech recognition method and a speech recognition system for this in which new commands can be trained in a time-saving manner.